<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just move it like that... by jaehyunfirstlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405409">Just move it like that...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove'>jaehyunfirstlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, idol!jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Jaehyun at a club and hit it off...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just move it like that...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the last night of your vacation and all your friends wanted to do was party, which is how you found yourself at some elite nightclub, the music pounding in your ears. You really didn’t mind it, except that you were exhausted from the day’s sightseeing and definitely not looking forward to the fifteen hour plane ride the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were getting drinks at the bar when you noticed a group of people walk in, surrounded by huge bodyguards and generally causing a commotion. They immediately disappeared into a curtained off VIP area in the corner of the club, at which point the commotion died down, leaving only an excited murmur to ripple through the crowd. You overheard someone mention some names, some you recognized and some you didn’t, but since you figured they wouldn’t have anything to do with you anyway you just shrugged and went back to join your friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ended up at a table near the VIP area, and you noticed the curtain was partially open. Out of curiosity you craned your neck to see if you could see inside. Although it was dark, you noticed you were met with a pair of inquisitive eyes, strands of light purple hair framing a striking face. You looked away quickly, embarrassed at being caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the night wore on you couldn’t help taking a peek every now and then through the open curtain, and every time he stared back at you. Feeling like a creep you would always look away, but you still couldn’t help yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting a distraction you pulled your friends out onto the dance floor, hoping it could get your mind off the face you saw behind the curtains. The thumping bass of the song was perfect, and soon enough you got into a groove that distracted you momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until you felt someone fairly close behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your friends gasped, and when you turned around the first thing you noticed was that the curtains were now wide open, and the seats inside were empty. You turned your head slowly to the person behind you, only to be met with the very same eyes that had been watching you from behind the curtain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was dancing, along with the rest of the members of his group, but his eyes were only on you. You were frozen in your spot, unsure of what to do, but he was smiling, encouraging you to keep dancing. You looked over at your friends, who were gesturing at you to dance with him. Your heart beating out of your chest, you turned around and started dancing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He matched you move for move, and soon enough you were mesmerized by the way he moved his body. He never took his eyes off you the entire time, and when the song changed to a smoother tempo, his eyes got darker and his moves more fluid. And when the music got slower still, he got so close you could feel the heat from his body. His magnetism was drawing you in, up close you could see how his eyes sparkled, how perfect his skin was, and how the dimples in his smile made your knees weak. He was trying to make conversation but you could barely hear him over the loud music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he took you by the hand and brought you into the VIP area, closing off the curtains behind you, and leading you into the furthest, darkest corner. He sat down comfortably and motioned for you to sit beside him so you did, noticing how he glanced down at your lap as you sat. You knew exactly why, and you crossed your legs, tugging at the hem of your dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He introduced himself and offered you a drink, and you noticed there was quite a spread on the table in front of you. You picked at a few things and accepted his drink offer, but in reality you were interested in none of that. He was so beautiful you couldn’t stop staring, and while you tried to keep up with what he was talking about you really just liked the sound of his voice. You offered what you could to the conversation but your brain was on one track only. You didn’t realize it but you were staring at his lips, and when he noticed he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something interesting?” he asked, a glint in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were caught, and there was nothing to be done but to go for it. You licked your lips, stared him in the eye and simply said, “your lips”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was clearly impressed at your boldness, but at the same time you saw a flash in his eyes. He leaned towards you and captured your lips with his, and it definitely was not a gentle or tentative kiss. He conveyed his need firmly, sucking on your bottom lip, swirling his tongue into your mouth. You moaned at the suddenness of his actions, your entire body reacting. Your face flushed and a warmth spread throughout your body and settled in your core. You felt his hand cradle the back of your head, pulling you even closer to him, and when he broke from your mouth to kiss and suck down your jawline and neck your hands flew to his chest. You could feel the firmness of the muscles there, and along with the marks he was leaving on your skin your body was on fire. His other hand had landed on your bare thigh, his fingers toying with the hem of your skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” he cursed, because he’d slipped his hand between your legs, under your skirt, and found that you were bare. “No panties?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” you could barely get any words out, your chest heaving as his fingers rubbed through the slick of your pussy, “...visible panty lines” was all you could manage to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled against your neck, “I guess that works for me” and then he was plunging two fingers in to the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cried out, throwing your head back at the intrusion. His fingers worked skillfully, furiously fast, bringing you to a climax that was so sudden it made your head spin. You were trying to catch your breath when he slipped his fingers out of you, pulling you onto his lap so that you were straddling him. The position forced your skirt up past your hips, your bare ass now exposed to anyone who could walk in. You tried to pull as much of it down as you could, but he only chuckled in between sucking marks onto your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” he said, “we’ll be fast”, his hands coming around to squeeze the flesh of your ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t be bothered anymore anyway, in that position you could feel his bulge rubbing against your bare pussy, and you were only vaguely aware you were probably ruining his gorgeous velvet pants with your wetness. He didn’t seem to care, pulling you harder against him, his fingers digging into your skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I need to be inside you right now,” he groaned into your ear, as you rubbed up against him particularly hard. You nodded and he reached down, unzipping his pants and pulling out his erect cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in the dim light you could be impressed, his cock was equally as beautiful as he was, and you were struck with the sudden urge to taste it, to swirl your tongue around the tip and then feel it hit the back of your throat. But you knew his friends could come in at any moment, so you just gripped his shoulders as he took a hold of his cock and positioned it at your entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were sopping wet at this point, and he actually took some time to tease you, rubbing the tip of it through your folds, his voice a low rumble the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaehyun,” you moaned, dragging out the last syllable of his name, ending in a whine as he smiled darkly at you, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, baby? Tell me what you want,” his words and the tone of his voice made you clench around nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, please,” you weren’t above begging anymore, and the glint in his eye and smirk of his lips showed you that he was enjoying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his eyes on you as he penetrated you, your mouth only forming into a wordless ‘o’ as you felt him stretch you. Your eyes fluttered closed as the intense feeling took over your body, but he stopped suddenly, his hands squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” his voice was deep, demanding, and your eyes shot open at the command, “Good girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued, excruciatingly slow, controlling your hips when all you wanted to do was sink down onto him. When he was all the way in he paused for a moment, his hands coming up to squeeze your breasts over your dress. Your pussy clenched around him and he groaned, biting his lip, at which point you lost all control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bucked your hips, and when the tip of his cock hit your sweet spot you saw stars. You chased the feeling, riding him as hard as you could, clinging to his shoulders as the familiar knot started to form in the pit of your stomach. His eyes never left you the entire time, the lust in them evident as you moved your body on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re sexy,” he groaned, tilting his head to regard you as he squeezed your hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You yelped as his fingers dug into your flesh, pulling you even closer to him, but it made your movements stutter as your thighs began to burn. He took over then, and with a wicked grin he held you against him as he pumped hard into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were thankful for the loud music muffling your cries, the shamefully needy whines escaping your lips as he pleasured you in a way you had never felt from anyone before. His cock slid in and out of you at such a frantic pace you could barely catch your breath, the tip of it ruining you in the most beautiful way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna… come” you managed to warn him, feeling the knot in the pit of your stomach starting to unravel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on then,” he encouraged, reaching down between you and rubbing your clit with his thumb, “come for me, baby”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cried out as your orgasm hit you full force, clenching hard around his cock. He kept going, fucking you through it, growling in your ear, until he finally came, fingers digging into your hips as his body shuddered against you. He buried his face in your neck and you dropped your head onto his shoulder, and you stayed like that for a moment trying to catch your breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until you heard voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curtain was being pushed aside and the other members started to file into the space. You panicked, trying to get off his lap, but he held you fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he whispered into your ear, pulling your skirt down over your exposed ass and covering what he could with his hands and arms, “just stay with me a little longer”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck, and he pressed soft kisses along your neck and collarbone. You couldn’t see them but you could tell the other members knew what was going on and didn't come too close, preferring to stay closer to the entrance and giving the two of you some space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaehyun,” you patted his shoulder, “I think I should get off now,” he was still inside you, and with his lips on your skin you were starting to feel aroused again, but now there were people in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, just a little longer,” he whispered, “you feel too good”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough you felt him getting hard again inside you, and you had to stifle a moan at the feeling of him filling you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, I think I’m ready for round two…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>